Written In Blood On Sand
by Sabaku Taisou
Summary: Soon after the Chuunin exam, Gaara tries to figure out this strange Uchiha boy, and his feelings for him. Yaoi! GaaraXSasuke
1. A Mission In Konoha

Chapter 1: A Mission in Konoha

This is my first fan fiction… so be gentle! I just wish that I could have come up with something better.

FANBOYS BE WARNED: This is a Yoai, GaaraXSasuke fan fiction. I do not have the rights to Naruto or any of its characters and I am aware of the copyright laws so do not give me crap about it.

(Side Note: I do not indent)

* * *

In a small room in the middle of the desert, there was a boy who sat in the corner, hugging his knees. The red word on his forehead… the testament to his past pains almost shined in the darkness. His room smelt like salt and sand and looked like a rabid wolf tore through it. His short, chaotic, bloody-red hair matched the shade of his little scar from the roots to the tips. The black rings of insomnia wrapped around his narrowed gaze.

_That boy… he had the same eyes that I once had. The eyes that told me a thousand tales of blood and revenge still haunt my thoughts. That raven haired, dark eyed, Uchiha boy. _

"Gaara," said a familiar voice into the room of the feared sand shinobi, "If you don't wake up we will be late for our mission."

"I am awake…" Gaara replied in his usual monotone voice as he looked up at his blonde friend with restless, sea foam blue eyes, "Do you really think I care what becomes of this mission?"

"It is important, damn it!" Temari had to cover her own mouth with both hands in order to shut herself up.

"I told you already, just after fighting that Naruto kid," Gaara looked to the side avoiding Temari's stare, "I won't kill you… you are my friend; are you not?"

_Naruto, the fox-demon kid... strange, I can't help but think that he is getting much better even as I think this._

Temari looked just as puzzled as when Gaara said, 'Sorry' after the so-called 'failure' in Konoha.

"Well, get ready, we need to go in a half-hour."

xxxxx

Gaara walked outside… a sand storm, as always. Temari and Kankurou were waiting outside for him. There was always this brown and tan shade over this village. Gaara was used to it by now.

"Gaara," Kankurou was obviously trying to act like a leader again by taking a commanding tone, "I will explain to you the basics of our mi…"

"Just tell me who the village wants me to kill this time." Gaara didn't have any patience… he needed to figure out that Uchiha kid.

"Well, we are a-actually supposed to support Konoha; there is n-n-no killing involved whatsoever," Kankurou said hesitantly, "You are to help h-hold the gate for a suspected attack."

"Fine," but what Gaara was really thinking was… _Konoha, I can finally talk to that Uchiha kid again._

xxxxx

The doors to Konoha, that were completely demolished, seemed to wave a welcoming yet terrifying gesture to him.

_Did Sand and Sound shinobi really do that to this poor village?_

"Sabaku Gaara?" The onyx eyed boy looked at him from a distance through the broken gate, "I never thought I would see you here as an _ally._"

Gaara's face transformed into that of an apple and for some reason he was happier to hear that familiar voice than hearing the voice of Temari or Kankurou.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara's tone completely changed from the tenor of apathy to the high pitch of utmost thrill.

Sasuke raised one jet black eyebrow at the sound of Gaara's excited voice, "Well, as long as you are going to be enthusiastic about our job together I would like you to know…"

A billion things ran through Gaara's head as butterflies began tickling every nerve in his body. He has never felt this way before.

_What will he say? Is he excited as well? I wish I knew what he felt about me! Why am I so eager to_ _hear what he is going to say? Why do I feel this way? Why I am so giddy over just this?_

"… I never wanted to see your face again after the Chuunin exam," Sasuke's eyes were fixed upon the younger boy's gourd, "you are almost as annoying as the fan girls that horde to win my love."

Gaara's heart fell into his stomach. In his mind, he was writhing in pain yet he still could not look away from the attractive Uchiha... Wait… since when had _he_ found Sasuke attractive?

"Well, I am sorry that I caused you such pain," _SORRY? Is that the best I can come up with! _"I need not start a fight with you; I just want to get this mission over with…"

_Lie…_

"So, what is my mission?"

"Really simple," Sasuke took a slightly more serious tone (if that was even possible) and began, "One: Watch the gate; Two: Stay within close proximity of me; Three: Try not to get in my way."

"I don't think I _can _get in your way," _Here I go again, making shit up, "_I am hardly a threat to _you_."

"Whatever, just stay with me and your mission will be successful."

* * *

It is a slow start and kinda sucks, but it will pick up, I promise! Reviews please. 


	2. The Meaning of a Scar

**Chapter 2: The Meaning of a Scar**

So, I got some good reviews so I am actually going to continue this fic. I actually have people that READ and ENJOY my writing.

Also, I wanted to say that the first chapter is the shortest; I just needed to start off somehow.

* * *

Gaara was damned near burning a hole through the Uchiha with an unbroken stare as he walked, intoxicated by Sasuke's mere presence. A calm breeze floated by the two boys as Gaara began to think to himself again.

_Why are my legs shaking so badly? _Gaara was barely able to walk and looked like a drunk as he closely stumbled behind Sasuke.

"What is this feeling?" Gaara mumbled to himself, his thoughts simply transcending the confines of his mind, "There is no more agony coming from my 'wound' with him around…"

"Did you say something?" Sasuke must have heard a little bit of that.

"N-No… N-Nothing at all!" _I suck at lying,_ "I just wanted to know where I am staying."

"That is… not important for now," _Sasuke just hesitated to say something? What could that have been? _"I need to tell you where most everything is in this village just incase you forgot."

"Well, I _did_ forget a lot about this place," _More time, I need more time with him,_ "So can you show me everywhere but the forest?"

"Why? So you can stare at me more?" Sasuke didn't sound like he was joking.

_HE KNOWS!_

"Why, do you want me to stare?" Gaara was almost cocky about it.

_Smoothest thing I've said all day…_

"Hmph," The Uchiha seemed apathetic, "Stop trying to start fights, I was only joking; and I don't want to have to clean up sand and blood if this gets out of hand." Sasuke made a 'follow me' gesture and walked down the street, Gaara staying _unbearably_ close to the raven-haired boy.

Gaara stood silent for the entire time that the Uchiha showed him around town, only nodding and giving little grunts when needed to.

The two boys eventually ended up in what looked like _another village _within Konoha … What appeared to be a scarlet and ivory fan hung above the gate.

"This is where I live and the last place where I will show you…" Sasuke looked on into space with a sad look, shook it off, and kept walking, "Let's not talk about its emptiness."

"My place is up here at the end of this street…"

The younger boy broke his stare to look ahead to his destination.

"Why are you showing me _your_ place last?"

"Because this is where you are staying," Sasuke was sad about it? "I was _ordered_ to take you in for the extent of your mission, I did not request it."

"Where are my friends staying?" Gaara asked curiously.

"That girl with the fan is staying with Shikamaru and Kankurou insisted that he'd stay with them…"

_Shikamaru? That boy that Temari talks about so much?_

The boys crossed the threshold into the older boy's house and took off their sandals.

"Your room is up the stairs and across from mine," _Across from his?_ "You might want to consider any possible way you can escape in case of attack."

"Well, don't worry about me, I will be fine," _Was he worrying or just making sure that I am able to complete my mission? A combination of both, or neither? _

Sasuke closed the door and went up to his room, silently closing the door to his room as well.

Gaara took a look around… darkness… just like how he preferred his place. He walked around the outside of the house looking at the surroundings. Fountains, grass, and a wall was all there was to see, but there was still the sky.

Gaara watched the sky as it faded from a soft blue into a radiant orange to a peaceful violet-black.

_Is this wrong? Is it wrong to obsess over another boy? I have never thought about it before. How can it ever become?_

Gaara laughed to himself thinking of the deep shit he just thought himself into.

_What now Gaara? Should you act on said emotions?_

Gaara stood up and took one more look at the sky…

_I should get to bed, even if I don't sleep, I don't want Sasuke worrying about me, if he is capable of such._

Gaara quickly ran inside without watching his step…

CRASH! Gaara tripped and hit something warm and soft… he embraced what he crashed into as he fell and hit the floor with a soft thud.

"What in the hell are you doing!"

Gaara opened his eyes to find that he was lying on top of Sasuke in a _very_ suggestive manor with his face right in front of the older boy's and his legs wrapped around the Uchiha's waist.

"S-Sorry" Gaara's face turned pink.

"I forgive you, now would you mind getting off me? This is kinda awkward." Sasuke was using a tone that was _not_ apathy?

"Yeah…"

"Well, are you going to do it?"

"OH!" Gaara quickly scrambled to his feet, his face now the color of a beat, but luckily it was too dark to see.

"You have to rest for the mission tomorrow; we will be patrolling all day tomorrow and will need all the energy we can get." _Was that a tone of enthusiasm from SASUKE?_

Gaara inaudibly walked up the stairway to his room and couldn't prevent thoughts about how close his lips were to that mysterious boy's. Gaara closed the door to his room and sat up in bed thinking only one thing.

_Is this the meaning of my crimson scar?_

* * *

I am sorry this took me a little while to write this part up… my school and job are being major time-whores. Once again... Reviews would be nice...


	3. The Worst Complication

**The Worst Complication**

HOLY GOD DAMN! This took me a while… I am sorry that I haven't been updating… at all… I hope you guys weren't holding your breath. --

I haven't been getting the chance to write anything because I am worn out from work, and, of course, school isn't helping. I wish that I could have written this sooner. I write on this thing every chance I get… and then fall asleep at the computer three words in. I have a lot of work to do before we get to the finish, so let's get going! (I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP!)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked into the eyes of his supposed assailant with fearless eyes of sea-foam stone. The air around him was thick with sand. The tension in his chest was relieving as he watched himself lift his attacker from the roof top with a coffin of sand. A crooked grin spread across his face as he closed his hand, which was outstretched toward the masked shinobi.

Something in the assassin's eyes was familiar… fear? Was that what was familiar? No matter. Death is all that awaits this fool…

"Wake up, dammit!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I hate your sand, you know…" black hair, cute face, and black eyes… _THE UCHIHA BOY! Was I sleeping!_

Gaara shot up into a sitting position and took a deep breath of what tasted like stale air. Humidity had settled during his slumber… a bad dream? Was that a dream, or another repressed memory?

"The more I tried to kick you awake, the more your sand would lash back at me," _He was trying to kick me?_ The older boy looked away from the younger and the red-head's eyes whipped onto the Uchiha with the intent to fantasize,"But apparently your sand can't block sound. At least I know you would be useless if you went against that sound ninja. I wonder where he went before the Chuunin exam."

_Though he is being quite the ass, he is still cute… his lips, his hair, his body… his… eyes…_

"What the hell are you looking at so intensely?" Once again, the successor of the Uchiha clan was taking his usual tone of apathy, "I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself, because you are starting to freak me out. Besides, the last thing I need is a gay little fan-boy, ha ha."

"Let's get moving… either that or there could be NO Uchiha left, Mr. Endangered-Species." Gaara gave a small, evil chuckle at his own remark.

_FOR FUCK'S SAKE! What is wrong with me? I need to complete this mission before I start to return to insanity. I am acting FAR different from normal._

"Whatever…" The raven-haired boy walked out the door of Gaara's quarters. "And take a bath before we leave."

Soft blue eyes looked down from the second floor window of the Uchiha house down upon the Uchiha boy. Gaara shed his gourd and clothes as he walked to the bathroom… something wasn't right.

Gaara walked in to the bathroom and took a few steps in observing the shower-curtain, which was almost completely closed… the bath was already full of water?

_Did Sasuke do thi…?_

Gaara lost his footing on the soaked floor and tumbled into the bath. Hot, steamy… smooth and soft? Gaara surfaced from the shallow water to be greeted by a naked Sasuke, who's face reflected his own in embarrassment.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP!" The onyx eyed boy looked like he was about to explode.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUTSIDE!" _He WAS outside… how did he get here?_

"Get the hell off of me… what if people were to see us?"

"If this damned bath weren't so slippery, I would not have fell. It's not like I WANTED this to happen!" _lie…_

Gaara silently played off a smooth walk out of the door and put his clothes back on… struggling to keep a smile off of his face.

-----------------------------------------------

Gaara had not noticed before, but all the roads in Konoha were made of sand… sickening. The weather was much nicer (obvious), but people still treated him the same. As Sasuke and Gaara walked down the street Gaara would laugh uncontrollably at the fan-girls that would rush in to see Sasuke, would run away at the sight of his gourd before they could even get close to either of the two.

"What you said earlier," The older boy seemed concerned, "about me being outside… what in the hell was that about?"

"You don't remember trying to kick me awake, any degrading comments, or me staring at y… forget it." The comment only seemed to make the Uchiha cock his head to the side like a confused dog.

"I won't even bother to ask any further." Sasuke closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets, picking up a little speed to walk ahead of Gaara.

"Then who was that who was that who woke me up?" _Was_ _a genjutsu used? _

"It wasn't me, so we should be on guard." Sasuke tensed up immediately after saying this… either because he wanted to show that he was on guard or because they were getting ready to exit the village to patrol.

Gaara began wondering where Kankurou and Temari were and what they were assigned to do. No matter, he had a job to do and he would stick to it… and his partner.

As soon as they stepped outside of the gates, a strange feeling crept over the shoulders of the confused sand shinobi, as if he was being watched.

"Gaara?" _Naruto…_

"Naru… what are you doing here?" Gaara was not sure whether he was happy to see the uncoordinated blonde or not.

"Well, I thought that maybe I could find Sasuke here. I wasn't told about this mission by Kakashi, and I wanted to get here and do an even _better _job than him, but I decided to eat first so I looked for my…" He wasn't sure why, but Gaara didn't feel like Naruto was telling the truth. There always was a weird thing between him and Sasuke. He had to keep Sasuke to himself, "…and then my ramen spilt, so I came here to find Sasuke."

"Well, no one asked you to join this mission," _I don't want him near Sasuke, _"leave, or you won't live long enough to become Hokage."

"It isn't like I can't beat you…" _He's right._

"We don't _need _you for this mission, and if you tag along, you are only going to get scolded by last-of-my-kind boy over here and that pink haired girl that you seem so fond of. Not only that, but you weren't able to eat your ramen, so you should go eat."

"I don't think I have ever heard you talk this much, but I won't back off. I will eat, and then come back." Naruto cracked a small smile at this and walked away.

A long boring day of patrolling passed with no problems except the occasional Konohamaru break-out. Naruto wouldn't shut up about his new technique… something about rotation and chakra? Oh well…

Night fell over Konoha with speed and stealth, and before he knew it, Naruto was following the Sasuke home like a stray dog and Gaara kept within _smelling _range of the Uchiha.

"Naruto, I think you should go home now," Gaara was now _glaring_ at the fox-boy.

"Don't worry about me, as a matter of fact, _I _was ordered to take you in tonight," . . .

"Take him." Sasuke kept his tone of indifference as a smile spread across his face.

"WHEN IN THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS GOING TO TELL ME THIS!" Gaara wasn't sure if he was angrier at the fact that he wasn't going to be able to see Sasuke as much anymore, or angrier ad the fact that Sasuke just tossed him aside.

"I wasn't told…" Sasuke was cut off by the annoying blonde.

"But I was, and this is what is supposed to happen according to the 5th Hokage," A humongous sharp-toothed grimace spread on the fox-boy's face and seemed to consume the entirety of his lower-face, "we _should_ be going home, right, Gaara?"

Sasuke slid the door shut behind him and Naruto gestured to Gaara to come with him. The red-head reluctantly followed him home.

------------------------------------------------------------

The pale, sea-foam eyed boy lied in the dark staring at the ceiling, feeling almost heartbroken, but he would live, wouldn't he?

Naruto lied next to him sleeping._ I think I liked having my own room better._

"Y'know, you and I are a lot alike," A voice came from next to the red-head.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"You thought wrong."

"I don't know what you are up to, but you better not get in-between Sasuke and me! I _will_ kill you…"

"I have no interest in Sasuke, and I am not that _'fond'_ of Sakura either."

The spiky-haired blonde rolled over on top of Gaara pinning him to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Gaara looked up with what almost looked like fear at the older boy.

"I lied about that order that the 5th gave me, and about me going to see Sasuke," _What is he up to? _"I wanted to see… YOU!"

Naruto looked into seductively into the younger boy's eyes and lowered his face closer to the vulnerable face of Gaara.

"Let's enjoy this," Naruto whispered as he pushed his lips into Gaara's. He was pushed so fast and hard that Gaara could feel the impact of their teeth colliding.

As much as Gaara wanted to stop, he couldn't help but push back and try to struggle to take over. Naruto was the stronger and kept him pinned. Soon, Naruto's pajama shirt was gone and so was Gaara's. Clothes were being shed fast and Gaara's body wanted more and more to be one with Naruto's body. Sweating, rolling, licking, nibbling, biting, and systematically changing positions, they began their exploration of each other's bodies… little by little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know this is supposed to be a GaaraXSasuke fiction, but this happens for a purpose, which will be revealed in due time.

This story has officially lost its innocence. Hooray! There is much more to come and I already have a few more chapters lined up (but not completely written).


End file.
